1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind energy conversion device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan assembly with function of dynamic pressurizing, flow guiding and wind-energy recycling.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are widely used nowadays. For example, they are used in heat-dissipation devices, hair dryers, indoor air exhausting devices and wind generators in the wind tunnel laboratory. These different examples of fans may have similar or different structures.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a known fan. The fan 500 used for dissipating heat in conventional computer rooms includes a rotor 520 and a stator 530. The rotor 520 having a hub 521 and several blades 522, is disposed on a base 501 and is coupled to the stator 530. When the rotor 520 is driven along a central axis C, the airflow Q1 is generated by the rotation of the blades 522, thereby controlling the temperature of the computer room.
However, when the demand for the airflow volume increases, the blades 522 with greater radial length are required. For example, the length of the blades 522 needs 18-40 cm. As the length of the blades 522 becomes longer, the weight and the torsion of the rotor 520 will be greatly increased. Therefore, a motor with higher power and larger size is needed.
With the increased weight of the internal components of the fan 500 having higher power and larger size, the efficiency of the fan 500 is lowered and a higher driving current is required. In order to maintain the same airflow volume, the overall size of the fan is increased, and the airflow intake will be reduced accordingly. The fan 500 will occupy more space and the overall power consumption is greatly increased.